


Remember?

by DrCHolmesLecter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlockian, Supernatural references - Fandom, bbc - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Sweet Sherlock, Temporary Amnesia, new identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock's death wasn't faked? What if the only thing they faked was the body John and the other people buried? Would everything play out the way its suppose to? But what happens when the man who has cleverly planned all this simply forgot? Forgot, everything, his career, his identity and most of all, John Watson, his best friend, the man he's willing to risk everything for. What then?</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  <strike>*Sorry I'm crap at summaries*</strike><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott Halton

  
__**Death is an end, may it be a story or someone's life, mine was both. My death wasn't faked. I died once, suicide was what people had told me, although I have no recollection of what exactly happened. I just remember being so close to the edge and someone shouting my name. The doctors were baffled with my condition, they said it was a miracle I came back or that it wasn't my time yet. Andy from room six said that God probably entrusted me with something but I could care less. All I know is that my name is Scott Halton and a woman who calls herself Molly visits me from time to time. SH, the initials of a man who remembers nothing but fragments of blurred memories.**

****

 

"I had the strangest dream last night. I asked you to promise me something, to keep it a secret...Molly do I...are you my only friend?" He had stopped chewing the tasteless hospital food and gently pushed it away. It was a Wednesday so food wasn't necessary, _**its an experiment John**_. He felt his body stiffen as he recalled that name, who's _John_?

Molly had the strangest look in her eyes but pain was more evident in her expression. "Sher-Scott do you remember what the secr-no of course not you were popular and adored by many!" He couldn't help but chuckle as the colour pink began to invade her pale cheeks. "About the dream, could you-"

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's forgotten is forgotten and the doctors have already tried but nothing worked. I'm even imagining the name John in my head." Molly's head snapped right up as she heard his name, did she know him? Was he someone important in my life? Questions began  to swim around the genius' mind which created a sharp pounding in his head. One of the reasons the doctors had stopped whatever memory treatment they were trying. It created more pain imaginable. It had hurt the frail man more than treat him.

"Right, of course. Oh, yes I almost forgot, you'll be discharged tomorrow. Your brother has paid for a flat for you to stay in." He simply nodded as Molly explained several things about his new house. He makes a note to himself to say goodbye to the other folks before leaving.

Molly smiles, readies herself to leave to room, "Bye, Scott!" She kisses the top of his curly hair, which was dry and clean. It was beautiful compared to the blood soaked strands.

"Does he not like me, my brother I mean?"

Molly twisted her body around to face him and his  childish question. "You mean Mycroft?" Scott simply nodded in response. "Of course he does! He's paid for your hospital bills and your new flat."

Scott stood up and walked towards Molly in one fluid motion, "For that, I'm truly grateful but money isn't everything. He's my brother, is he not? Yet not once has he visited, we're suppose to be family."

Her small hands cupped the taller man's boney face, "You have to understand how hard it must be for him to see you like this." _Wasn't that more of a reason why he should've visited?_ The boy had no one from his previous life except Molly who he doesn't even fully remember. He retreated back to his seat sulking. Molly left after hearing the man's goodbye.

Molly had returned in the morning with a much older man holding an umbrella. Scott looked out the window, he knew English weather sucked but today was all sunshine. He remembered grandma Anne from room two talking about bad luck and omens, he found it amusing and crazy but he too, began believing in them.

"Brother, how have you been?" The man approached him with caution but Scott still flinched away. He looked at Molly for some help, scared of what this man would do. Wait...did he call me-

"My-Mycroft?" The man smiled and Scott pulled him in a tight hug with a childish grin plastered across his face. "Thank you, thank you for coming! I thought I would never see this so called brother of mine who Molly talks about but here you are!" When he pulled away he looked at Mycroft with awe, his suit was clearly expensive, barely smiled genuinely, face was clean with signs of wrinkles and he smelt of of cigarettes. The smell wasn't obvious so he probably just smoked today. "So what do you do?" He asked as they slowly walked to the car park. It was long and he hadn't been this far away from his room.

"Haven't you deducted that already?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a detective and I don't really like ' _deducting_ '.

"Why not?" It was Molly's turn to ask this time as Mycroft's mouth was frozen, god knows why.

"Its rude and boring. I can just ask people things, there's no need to deduct the whole person's life." ' ** _Brilliant._** ' Scott swiftly turned around, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He received nothing but blank expressions from the two of them. He pulled his cardigan down and adjusted his glasses as he continued to walk in front of his two companions, wondering where the voice came from. Scott would stop from time to time to say his farewells to the nurses, patients and doo doo, the dog Andy owned.

The place was comfy, it was filled with different types of books and board games. It had the usual electronics you would find in your house. The wardrobe has been filled with clothes which Molly picked out herself. Scott felt embarrass knowing that Molly had also picked out his underwear. The two stood there with their cheeks the colour of red and began laughing at the situation. It was filled with knitwear from cardigan to jumpers, there was a few button up shirts and suits but everything else was casual. Something looked familiar at the corner, its was long and quite heavy.

"Did you buy this too?" Scott took the coat our of the hanger and wore it, making the coat swish as he turned side to side. Molly giggled as he imitated the little girl with a tutu they saw in the hospital.

"No urm that was already there..."

"Must've been Mycroft then." He gently placed it back and pushed Molly into the kitchen. Mycroft had already left as soon as they had stepped into the flat. He was far too busy and too shocked to deal with the Sherlock Holmes who seemed nothing more than an ordinary chap. "You staying for dinner? I'll make us something to eat."

Molly declined at first but changed her mind as soon as Scott gave her a tight smile, obviously disappointed with her answer. "Do you mind if I invite Irene? She probably hasn't eaten all day." He gave her a nod and both headed out to buy some groceries. He'd met Irene a couple of times during one of Molly's visits, a beautiful looking woman who stood with authority compared to Molly. She would look at him with disappointment and awe from time to time but he no longer payed attention to them.

Dinner was easy to prepare, Molly would help from time to time but she mostly just sat watching her friend hum as he prepared dinner. The image was extraordinary. The great Sherlock Holmes preparing dinner, if only John could see this. She opened the fridge to get the juice she prepared earlier and noticed at least four milk bottles.

"That's a lot of milk!"

He turned to her with a confused expression. "You told me to get milk...but I didn't know which one." Molly recalled John complaining how he always does the grocery and Sherlock never buying milk. John was still trying to get over Sherlock's death then, he would complain about the littlest thing like Mrs. Hudson but it kept Sherlock close to him.

It wasn't Molly but she still smiled at Scott and said 'you could've asked instead of buying a whole load.' Irene rang the doorbell as soon as they finished preparing the food. They said their greetings, they ate and congratulated Scott for being discharged.

"Where did you learn to cook? Obviously not from Molly, she doesn't do fancy." Molly shot her a glare and the other two laughed.

"A couple of us sneaked in the hospital kitchen from time to time especially at night to get some snacks. Grandma Anne gave me a couple of recipes and Molly gave me cookbooks to read."

Molly just smiled but Irene had a completely different expression and he couldn't understand why. "I'm sorry, this is really weird, eating a meal you cooked, wearing that cardigan and glasses. You look so...ordinary."

He didn't know whether to feel hurt or happy, what kind of life was he leading before? ' _ **Dinner?**_ ' The cutleries dropped onto the table after hitting his plate. His head shot up and stared at Irene, had she asked him out for dinner? We're they...together? **_No it was you and John!_** Scott abruptly stood up, shocking the two women in front of him. He began retreating to a corner as things began to flash in his head, his breathing accelerated and he remembers lying on the floor with tears filling his eyes. Molly ran to his side as Irene stood frozen unable to do anything whilst Molly continued to rub Scott's arm and telling him that everything was alright. Except it wasn't. Nothing was. This man doesn't know who he was, he was no longer Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective but Scott Halton, an ordinary bloke from London and this was hard to believe. It was hard enough for Irene, Mycroft and Molly to see him like this, especially when he has an episode. But to imagine John seeing him like this was heartbreaking. The man was breaking into pieces every time he recalls something and they selfishly still wants him to remember. Remember his days, his identity and John.

 

 


	2. Andy Graham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedgehog  
> Xbox  
> Supernatural  
> Moustache

Scott did his best to settle in the flat but it felt cold and something was missing. He added real plants and some paintings he bought from boot sales during his day out with Molly. Despite the new colours he has added to the place, the void still wouldn't go away.

He passed his time going out with Molly and Irene, he visited his friends in the hospital from time to time. Once Andy was discharged they went out for a drink and he noticed a familiar man, small with a moustache. It looked odd and it didn't suit him but that was none of his business. Andy tried to convinced him to get a dog to accompany him during his walks but he fell in love with something else.

"Is he the last one left?" He asked the worker who slowly unlocked the small cage.

"Yes sir, one of our staff found him in the park, poor thing was injured." The little animal retreated back from the worker as he tried to take him out.

"Where was he injured?" The poor thing looked petrified of people, must've experienced something traumatic.

"His leg, that one there." The animal quickly rolled itself into a ball, protecting him from any possible harm. "He hasn't been trained so he's not the easiest to get along with, quite stubborn despite his size." Scott chuckled at this along with a thought of a certain man he can't recognise.

"Can I?" The worker nodded and Scott placed his hand inside the small cage. The little thing slowly popped his head out curious of the new smell, it cautiously made its way into Scott's palm and comfortably settled itself there. The worker was impressed and Scott was thrilled at his new pet. It didn't take long to get the papers sorted, as well as the pet's toy and cage. He was ready to leave until a question popped into his head.

"What do hedgehogs eat?" The worker kindly gave him a list and he stopped at the supermarket with the hedgehog resting in his coat pocket. He needed to find a name for his new friend, maybe Molly can help.

Andy came over that night with something called xbox, he brought a couple of games too. Obviously, the guy decided to crash in the sofa since we finished playing around four in the morning. My stomach ached when I woke up the next day, I wasn't used to the pizza and the beer. Molly had been kind of a health nut so it also became a habit of mine, to avoid eating junk food. The little hedgehog was sleeping on my pillow, good thing it didn't get crushed during my sleep although, I would've suffered the consequences. His little friend popped its eyes open when Scott tried to move as softly as he could. He took the little guy and placed him on his head, it held on and made itself comfortable. It was a strange image, but the little thing didn't want to leave Scott's side.

"Morning sunshine...and the heck is that on your head?" Andy was already preparing breakfast or lunch when he woke up. He kissed Scott on the cheeks making him blush like a girl. "I don't know if you remembered what happened since you were pretty-"

He couldn't help but chuckle, Andy was taller than he was, which was strange since he's always had a small companion. _**Stop!**_ "Of course I remember!" He cupped Andy's face and gently kissed his lips. "Now, get on with breakfast or whatever cause I'm hungry like hell!" Andy laughed and continued cooking the pasta whilst Scott played with his hedgehog. The little thing looked mad for some reason but nonetheless it couldn't stop being charmed by Scott.

"Have you named him yet?" He shook his head in response. He was deep in thought and everything around him began to deteriorate. He felt two large hands cupping his face and gently stroke his cheeks before kissing his forehead. He looked up to see Andy's blue eyes staring at him. "You alright?" The man asked. A nod was all the other man received but he still smiled.

"Jawn..."

"What was that, babe?"

"I'll call him Jawn." Scott was proud, he didn't know why he chose that name but it seemed fitting and his little friend was content with it. They ate in sweet silence with one of Scott's record playing in the background.

"Andy...?" He felt embarrass and awkward. They only started going out last night. "Actually, never mind sorry..."

Except the man didn't forget, he wiped his hands dry after washing the dishes and pulled Scott to him by the waist. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to stay?"

Andy kissed his his forehead and whispered yes.

"As in stay with me, not just today....if urm you kno-" Andy removed his hands from Scott's waist leaving him quite empty until they ended up on his face, lifting it upwards to kiss his soft lips.

"And I said yes." A smile crept up in both of their faces and they kissed once again except this was longer than the previous one.

Scott pulled away to breathe, "We have to get rid of you and your godly talk-"

Andy kissed him again and chuckled in between "but you love it when I do that." It was Scott's turn to laugh. The two stayed at the flat watching a US tv show called Supernatural. Andy was more of a Castiel fan, his reason? He reminded him of Scott, whilst his was Dean, he was short and cute and stubborn. Like Jo- like Andy despite their height difference.

"Dean, Sam or Castiel?"

"Sam" Scott answered with a smile. He didn't understand why he said that name instead of Dean. "He reminds me of you, rational, sweet and a believer!"

"I sound like a wimp!"

They both laughed as Jawn clumsily made his way towards Scott, limping through the sofa to his leg. He lifted him up and kissed his small face, Jawn tucked his head in, embarrassed and Scott quietly squealed. He noticed Andy and his jealous expression which disappeared when Scott faced him. Jawn was gently placed down on top of a blue scarf Scott didn't realise he had but he ignored it. He pulled Andy in for a quick kiss but lust was evident in their eyes. His hands were tangled in Andy hair as he was pulled in for a deeper kiss, their tongues hungrily collided. Scott was already lying on his back as they pulled away to catch their breath, their foreheads touching. He felt Andy pulling further away so he grabbed him by his neck and resumed their kissing. His hands tugged on Andy's shirt, like some sort of signal. The kiss moved from his mouth to his neck, moaning as Andy would occasionally suck on his flesh. Scott began unbuttoning Andy's shirt, his fingers traced his prominent collarbones all the way down to his abs. He felt Andy's body stiffen at his touch and he smiled with accomplishment as the man moaned into his ears. The other man had successfully removed Scott's t-shirt before making a trail of short kisses in his body. Andy had moved back up to kiss his lips as he skilfully pulled Scott's boxers down revealing his erected member. He covered his face in embarrassment as he felt his partner rub against his hard on, the feeling was sensual in every wa-

"Ahem..." The two men looked up shocked, Andy fell on the floor whilst Scott quickly pulled his boxers up and awkwardly covered his body with Andy's shirt.

"We knocked a couple of times but you didn't answer and when we saw the door open...well we got worried...sorry."

Irene stared at the half naked man dressing Scott, obviously not amused by the situation. The man couldn't do anything but stare back.

"Oh my gosh! You have a hedgehog?!" The three of them looked towards Molly who was bouncing up and down as Jawn looked up, curious.

"Yeah, I bought him yesterday, I named him Jawn."

"Why Jawn?" Irene had walked away from Andy and the three of them had crowded around the little animal.

"I din't know, it just seemed fitting." Scott had turned around to look at Andy who was getting ready to leave. He abruptly stood up and walked to his side.

"Where are you going?"

"A couple of friends wants to go out and get a pint." Scott looked worried. He slyly looked at Irene who was smiling as Molly played with Jawn. Did she say something to him? Andy caressed Scott's cheeks and kissed his lips.

"I'll be back tonight so you go have fun alright?" Scott nodded in response. His three closest friends never really hanged out together. It was either Molly and Irene or Andy. He wanted them to get along but he knew how much Andy felt unwanted in their presence. Well, Molly not so much but Irene, that was a new level of hate. He waved at Andy through the window and watched him walk away.

"When did the two of you start going out?"

"Just last night."

"What the heck Sherlock! You should know better!" Molly and Jawn's head perked up and Scott tried to walk away but Irene would have none of it.

"I've known him for a long time and I feel happy with him so please can we just drop this?"

"Oh you don't know what you fucking want! You don't even know who you bloody are, you pi-"

"The hell do you know about me?! Calling me Sherlock all the time! My name is Scott, Scott Halton! That's who I am!" The man was close to tears and the man he could pour his heart out wasn't around to lend his shoulder.

"Forget about me and your brother, just think about Molly who's been trying to help you all this time!"

"Irene, Scott-" Molly's body was shaking, trying to pushed her tears back and Jawn was rolled up in a ball, scared.

"I'm grateful for all of that, I really am but I'm not the Sherlock Holmes you kno-" The pounding grew stronger with every word. **_The name is Sherlock Holmes. The address 221..._** Scott tried to keep his balance as he stared at the two women. He couldn't. He wanted to run, run away from them, run away from his past. He needed Andy.

"Andy! And-"

"Whoa there, are you alright mate?" He looked up to see a familiar man from the bar, the short one with a moustache. The stranger looked at him in horror, nearly dropping Scott on the road.

"Sherlock!" Molly had ran out of the apartment with Irene behind her. They noticed John staring at them and back to Sherlock. Scott felt strangely warm in the man's presence, it scared him and he couldn't help but push him away. He slowly walked backwards, away from the three of them. Andy, where was he? He heard someone calling his name, it became louder and louder along with the sound of a vehicle screeching. His body was cushioned from the fall after he was tackled out of the way, the faint sound of the cab driver swearing echoed in his head.

"Hey, hey, babe, look at me! Shhh its alright I'm here, everything's alright now." Andy continuously caressed his face and planted kisses on Scott's forehead.

"Please don't leave me..." This was the warmth he knew, the one he trusted, the one he found almost three years ago. He closed his eyes after Andy whispered ' _I never left_ '. He felt his body being lifted up and falling in his soft bed. He didn't dream of the unknown that night, just him and Andy watching **_crap telly_**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut so please be kind ( TT ^ TT ) What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to my bestie for inspiring to me write! xoxoxo
> 
> The name Scott came from this website I read a long time ago about Sherlock's full name being, William Sherlock Scott Holmes and I wanted to keep the SH initials so that's how Scott Halton was formed. 
> 
>  
> 
> My first ever fanfic that I decided to post online (what do you guys think? My grammar sucks and I usually have someone to check over my work but she's away right now)


End file.
